Little witch
by Sacy
Summary: [Xanxus x Oc] A young woman joints the Vongola. A woman who, unfortunally, awakes memories Xanxus wanted to forget. Problematic, he thinks. But he wouldn't be Xanxus if he hadn't got a solution for that kind of problems.


Little witch

Xanxus's mood was even worse than usual. He should've never gone so that shitty meeting from Vongola Decimo, he had known that right away. But the stupid shark hadn't left him alone until he had agreed to show up there. Representation of the Varia and so on. As if he'd ever cared about that.

Angry Xanxus emptied his whiskey glass and instantly filled it up again. It was the last one remaining. All the others became victims of his outbursts of fury and broke at the heads of the Varia officers. Mostly at Squalo's head.

This stupid idiot. This entire thing was his fault anyway. Not only that he had drag him to that meeting, this Xanxus could have maybe, but just maybe, forgiven him. Someday. No, the actual crime of the shark was that he has introduced _her_ to him. This cursed she-devil that latterly belongs to the Vongola. La fioritura della Vongola (the bloom of the Vongola) how she was called behind her back. Not by him.

At Xanxus' opinion this nickname was awful corny. They were the mafia after all, damn it! Those names absolutely didn't belong there and he would rather shot himself than call her by that name. He never called her La fioritura della Vongola. He called her Strega (witch). A name that suits her way better anyway.

Yes, she was a little witch. Once member of another, quite unimportant family who'd rebelled against the Vongola. Those Idiots. They were crushed easily. But the little witch has been smart. Right before the attack she betrayed her family and became a member of the Vongola.

Well it would have been shame to kill her, Xanxus had to admit. He would never speak it out loud but he had thought it often since the meeting of the Vongola. Too often at his opinion. Since that day he had too often wasted a thought on her anyway. And that was the problem.

He was a human like any other. He was a man too. And he, yes even he, had emotions. Mostly hatred. But he knew better than any other how to keep his emotions under control. Most of the time. He wasn't perfect after all. At least not in everything.

Only once he had made a mistake concerning his emotions. When he had been young and careless. Once he'd lost his heart. But he wouldn't be Xanxus if he hadn't found a way to get it back. And he had.

'Alessia' had the girl's name been. An Italian he had met in a bar. One single night he had spent with her. Then she had died. It hadn't been easy for him to accept her death but it had been necessary. She had been young, no older than nineteen. The 14th October was her day of death. He had kept this date in mind and didn't forget until today's day. And now it seems like fate wanted to play a trick on him again. Twelve years later with a different woman. Strega the witch of Vongola.

With an annoyed sigh Xanxus leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes. He had called for her a while ago. She let him wait on purpose he knew that. Little witch. But she would come, they all came when he called them and when this happened he would be prepared.

Xanxus grabbed his glass and down it in one gulp. He was the boss of the Varia, he didn't do things by halves. Only one night like back then. He wouldn't grant himself more than that. After that he would have to end it. A shame but necessary. Feelings made weak and he did not tolerate weakness.

Thoughtful he petted his pistols that hang on his belt. Back then he had done it quick. Maybe this time he would do it more slowly but it wouldn't change the result. He got what he wants and ended it when he was in the mood. The same way he did last time.

A knocking at the door made him look up. The little witch had arrived. He'd known it even though he'd hoped that she had been smarter. A hunt would have been interesting. But now here she was. A lamb at slaughter. What a pity.

A smile passed over Xanxus face and he felt his blood boil with excitement when the door was opened and she stepped in. _Stupid witch_, he thought, _stupid little witch. You should have run while you still could. Now I won't let you go anymore. _

It was about time to once again commit a murder.


End file.
